<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opulent by mellowrama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413145">Opulent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowrama/pseuds/mellowrama'>mellowrama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crazy Rich Asians (2018), Crazy Rich Asians Series - Kevin Kwan, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crazy Rich Asians Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, BAMF Andromeda Black Tonks, BAMF Bellatrix Black Lestrange, BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, Been in my head for years, Book: Crazy Rich Asians Trilogy, Draco Malfoy Childhood, Draco is a spoiled brat, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Good Lucius Malfoy, I can see the Malfoys as the Young family, Inspired by Crazy Rich Asians, Lucius is a caring husband, Minor Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Oneshot, POV Narcissa Black Malfoy, Parent Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Plot Bunny, Rich Draco Malfoy, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Young Draco Malfoy, rich people</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowrama/pseuds/mellowrama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Malfoys and their family have just been through a long journey and Narcissa has booked the biggest suite in the best hotel in London. But what happens when they are shunned?</p><p>Inspired by Crazy Rich Asians by Kevin Kwan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Opulent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>. •・★・• .</p><p>______________</p><p>▼</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>LONDON, 1999</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a rainy night in Diagon Alley. The Witterby Hotel lobby was deserted as its guests were now either asleep or out in the city enjoying the nightlife.</p><p> </p><p>The same could not be said for the hotel's manager, Mr. Derek Smithers.</p><p> </p><p>He was in a right state, since only twenty minutes earlier, some guest had puked all over the floor. So of course, three soaking wet women and their children coming in and ruining the floor again had not improved his overall mood. They even dropped their bags on the plush sofa. Good Merlin they were Twilfitt and Tattings' Phistiqué Magique bags! You could only get them if you were <em>offered</em> one. <em>Ugh</em>, It was probably fake.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you we shouldn't have walked Andy! Now look at us!" Narcissa exclaimed in french, shaking out her dripping blonde hair.</p><p> </p><p>"You know I can't understand you when you speak french Cissy!" responded one of the two black haired women.</p><p> </p><p>A nine year old little boy with blonde hair that was shades lighter than his mother's was holding onto her hand and was currently whinging. Draco Malfoy was <em>not</em> in a good mood. He was drained from their portkey journey earlier, he had forgotten his current book, he had missed lunch, and to top it all off, his aunt Andromeda had insisted they walk the "mere" (she said) 4 kilometers of the long winding streets of Diagon Alley from the portkey landing point. Suffice it to say, he wanted a hot bath, and room service <em>now</em>. He’d also have to employ the staff to fetch a pint of his favourite gelato from Fortescue’s. Oh <em>bollocks</em>, Leo had stolen his snitch!</p><p> </p><p>"Mother look! Leo's gone and took my snitch!" He whinged, tugging at his mother's arm violently.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco dear, <em>not</em> now. Bella, please control your son!" Narcissa said exasperatedly to the curly black haired woman. Leo, Bellatrix's 14 year old son, was currently running around the lobby trying to catch the snitch, all the while spreading mud throughout the checkered black and white marble floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Cissy, don't get your knickers in a twist. They're only playing." Bellatrix replied, smiling wickedly and watching her sister walk to the lobby counter in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>”Don’t worry Draco, you can share mine,” Draco’s cousin Nymphadora said. “Look! It even has the new updates!” She handed rhe golden ball to her younger cousin. Her mother Andromeda patted them both on the head. “Don’t mind your cousin Draco.” She said comfortingly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco gave a bright smile to his cousin. Ah Dora, see this is why <em>she</em> was his favourite cousin. Due to their close age (Dora was 2 years older), they were close. They had weekly playdates and often did mischief together. Their favourite pastime was scaring the black out of their mothers.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa started for the front desk. Derek Smithers was not impressed. He looked on in barely masked horror as the dripping woman came nearer, leaving a trail of wet footprints on his otherwise shiny floor. He smiled pretentiously, "Hello madam, if I may, this is the <em>Witterby</em> Hotel."</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, I am Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, and I've reserved the Galahad Suite for my family." She said elegantly.</p><p> </p><p>He stared in surprise. Malfoy? He had seen the reservation and wondered about who could possibly be the woman who had booked the Galahad Suite, be could never have imagined them to be <em>death eaters</em>. No, he couldn't let the hotel's five star reputation be tarnished by housing death eaters. They must have made a mistake in taking in their reservation. The wife of the President of MACUSA was staying right now and she was a positively <em>horrid</em> woman, but tasteful. Merlin knows what she would say when she saw <em>these folk</em> at breakfast the next morning. No, this would simply not do.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry madam, but there seems to be no reservation under a Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy."</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa lightly scoffed in outrage. "I sent an owl yesterday confirming my reservation. Are you certain?"</p><p> </p><p>"Quite." He smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"We're fully booked, madam." He smiled tightly and continued. "I'm sure you and your family can find some accommodation somewhere else at this time of night. Might I suggest Knockturn Alley?" He smirked inwardly at his last sentence.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa narrowed her eyes. So this was what was happening. It seemed her family's reputation had preceded her. Very well then, if this lowly hotel concierge wanted to play this game then so be it.</p><p> </p><p>"Some people can't do their job right." Draco interjected in french. Narcissa smirked proudly at her son.</p><p> </p><p>He glared at the young boy. He couldn't understand french but he knew what he said wasn't anything pleasant.</p><p> </p><p>"What is taking so long?" questioned Bellatrix as she sauntered up to the counter.</p><p> </p><p>"They can't seem to find our reservation." Narcissa replied coolly, eyeing the balding man coldly.</p><p> </p><p>"What? Maybe you booked it under a different name." Bellatrix asked in surprise. Narcissa rolled her eyes. "No Bella, I always book under my name." Honestly, did her sister think her as some kind of dumb trophy wife?</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix rolled her eyes at her sister before turning to the hotel manager. "This hotel was recommended to me by my dear friend Mrs. Ongpin, of the Ongpin family of Singapore and I know that this is not customary behaviour for a hotel of this grade so if you please, and I don't want anymore of this funny business, we want to be shown to our room."</p><p> </p><p>Derek Smithers stared in incredulity. How dare this woman boss him around as if he was some lowly house elf? With her bedraggled crazy hair and sodden clothes, why, the lot really did belong in Knockturn Alley.</p><p> </p><p>"As I've just said earlier, we are fully booked. Now I must ask you to please leave at once." There, that ought to do it.</p><p> </p><p>"May I use your floo then? It's the least you could do." Narcissa inquired in distress.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled in a patronizing manner.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>No</em>."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"The <em>nerve</em> of these people Lucy!" Narcissa rambled on to the floo in a nearby teahouse.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me again, what is the name of this hotel?" Lucius asked, his head bobbing up from the green flames.</p><p> </p><p>"The Witterby, darling." She sighed. Draco was off sitting with his cousins at the back table. They had mostly dried off, but her hair was ruined. And her poor dragon, he hasn't had anything to eat in hours.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, the Witterby you say? Oh! I think I know the owner, I’m not sure though. He was a team member of mine in one of our nightly quidditch sessions when I was in Scotland. Sprightly fellow, especially for his age. Hold on, darling I have an idea, but I'll need to call him." Lucius suddenly hung up and the emerald flames burned orange once more. Narcissa sighed once again in exasperation and and stood up and headed to where her family was seated.</p><p> </p><p>After an hour, Lucius flooed in again. After speaking of what had transpired, she ushered her sisters and the children back to the hotel.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The hotel doors burst open for the last time that night and the rain came in, soaking the floors of the hotel. Derek Smithers looked up to see the same three women and their children from earlier letting themselves in and dirtying up the newly mopped floors all over again.</p><p> </p><p><em>Good Merlin give me strength</em>, he thought, walking briskly to them with the intent to throw them out once and for all.</p><p> </p><p>"Mrs. Malfoy, I <em>must</em> ask you to vacate the premises or I'll have to floo in the aurors!" He exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa smiled coolly at him, shrugging her shoulders. "Please, go right ahead."</p><p> </p><p>The doors suddenly burst open for the second time and in came rushing Lord Witterby, owner of the Witterby Hotel. Someone who had also never shown his face in the hotel for years.</p><p> </p><p>Derek's eyes widened and he rushed to the elderly lord. "Sir, I am so sorry for the disturbance, I tried to get rid of them but-"</p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking about boy? Ah, Narcissa!" Lord Witterby embraced the woman despite her wet clothing. Derek Smithers' eyes widened for the second time as the Lord pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>"Prepare the Galahad Suite boy, and do give some complimentary refreshments for these lovely women. I'm sure they've had a long journey." He winked conspiratorially to the sisters.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh- surely you're mistaken sir." He contended.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, Mr. Snickers when am I ever? Everyone, please inform the staff that my family's job as the hotel custodians has come to an end. I've sold the hotel to my good friends, the Malfoy family of France." Lord Witterby announced proudly.</p><p> </p><p>Derek Smithers' head whipped to Narcissa, mouth gaping and unable to formulate words. <em>Merlin help me</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa quirked an eyebrow up at him. "Do get a mop. The floor's wet." She stated pompously. She started walking to the hotel elevator before she stopped and turned and added, "Oh, and when you've finished, I must ask you to leave the premises." She turned back and walked away without another glance.</p><p> </p><p>All he could do was stare in disbelief and regret as her sisters passed him. Andromeda harrumphed, pulling the little girl with her. "Come along Nymphadora."</p><p> </p><p>The little blonde boy holding a golden snitch while his other hand clutched his mother turned to look at him. With a wicked gleam in his eye, the boy smirked, as if knowing who he was, and the power and wealth that came with it. He was a <em>Malfoy</em> after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>▲</p><p>_____________</p><p>・• . ★ . • ・</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Ever since i’ve read Crazy Rich Asians, i imagined the Malfoys as the young family of the wizarding world. It just fit! haha. Narcissa as Eleanor, Draco as Nick, and who knows who Rachel could be. Maybe a certain bushy haired muggleborn? ;)))</p><p>Plot and some lines came from Crazy Rich Asians by Kevin Kwan and the movie and Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling. I do not own anything except the ideas and writings of this.</p><p>Please leave your kudos and comments and don’t forget to share! Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>